Shadows and Sunlight
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: A traveling female Mew stops at Alamos Town for a rest. But after a nightmare wakes her up, she meets Darkrai for the first time... Oneshot MewxDarkrai fluff love


Mew soared through the skies. The feeling of the wind flowing around her was absolutely exhilarating. It was a truly beautiful feeling, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She looked down at the ground below. So small, so cute. She giggled. It was almost cuter than her.

The sun was starting to set. Perhaps she could rest down on that high island nestled in the mountains for the night. She yawned and flew down to it and over the town. For a moment, she couldn't figure out where she was. Then she passed between two large towers.

They were amazing. She circled one that had some blue stained glass windows and want around to see the other tower, which had magenta windows. She realized what they were. They were the Time Space Towers dedicated to Dialga and Palkia in Alamos Town.

She has heard many stories traveling across the sky and heard about the beauty of the pokemon garden designed by the architect Godey in this place. She had also heard the stories of the town nearly being destroyed by the two pokemon the towers were dedicated to. But another pokemon stood up to them. A dark one. It was a great story, now that she thinks about it. She gave another yawn and floated to a wooded area.

The nocturnal pokemon took notice immediately of her presence. A few even came out of their hiding places to stare in wonder at the legendary creature that had arrived. A hoothoot fluttered down next to her.

"Hello." Mew said to it

"Are you really a mew?" the hoothoot asked

"Yep!" Mew smiled. More pokemon came out of their spots to meet Mew.

"Welcome to Alamos Town." An oddish said

"Thank you!" Mew giggled, "I appreciate your welcoming me here."

"Why did you come here?" A murkrow asked

"Will you fight with Darkrai like Palkia and Dialga?" A zubat asked

"Don't ask her that!" A golbat that was probably his mother scolded

"Oh no, I'm only here to rest for the night. However, I just might stay to see this place in the daytime." Mew said rubbing her eyes. Mew looked up and flew to gather bunches of leaves before placing them on the ground to form a bed.

"We hope you sleep well." The murkrow said, sounding almost scared.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Mew said. The other pokemon dispersed, saying their goodnights to the legendary. When Mew was alone, she yawned before she laid down on her bed.

Most of her sleep was peaceful. But not all of it. What joy that was in her dreams quickly turned into darkness. She was on that island again, fighting against Mewtwo, turning that boy into stone. But instead of him being revived, he crumbled into dust. She couldn't save him, nobody can.

"N-no." Mew said, tears welling up in her eyes, "No!" Something stopped her. A hand was on her shoulder. Mew woke up, staring at the figure of darkness in front of her.

"Darkrai." she said. He stood before her on his two skinny legs. He then bowed to her.

"_Welcome to Alamos Town, great Mew._" he said

"Thank you." she said, "but I should be bowing to you after the tales I've heard." Darkrai's legs rose into his body, leaving him to float. He turned around to leave her. Mew floated after him.

"Are the stories true?" she asked. He stopped. For the brief moment, he relived the battles, the pain... His death. He floated forward.

"Wait, please." Mew said, "I only wish to know."

"_Yes. Everything told about me is true_." he said, spinning on her. Mew froze, staring at the Darkrai. He turned around and began to float away.

"That's so cool!" she said, appearing in front of him. Darkrai floated back in surprise. Mew floated closer, assaulting Darkrai with questions.

"How did it feel? Did it hurt, I bet it did! How strong were Palkia and Dialga?" Mew speedily asked. Darkrai was surprised at such a creature asking him questions, like the roles were reversed. He was the great legendary pokemon, while she was a lesser legend.

"_It_ _did_." he finally answered. Mew winced at his words. She floated lower to the ground.

"I... I'm sorry." Mew said, bowing her head. The humility in her tone surprised Darkrai. He floated closer and held his hand out to her.

"_I must be the one to apologize for the nightmare._" he said. She looked up at him. He was a dark pokemon. And yet he was very nice. She reached out to hold his hand.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me. I was just reminded of a mistake I made years ago." Mew explained, smiling at him. They stared at each other for some time. Then they realized they were holding hands. They pulled away in an instant. Mew floated back to her bed.

"_I will leave you to dream._" Darkrai said, turning away from her.

"Please meet me in the morning." Mew said. He stopped and looked back at her.

"_I will._" he replied, sinking into the shadows. Mew smiled and nestled into her bed, not being disturbed by any nightmare for the rest of the night.

Mew slowly awoke in the morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before floating off to find some berries to eat. Along the way she greeted various pokemon, and some even bowed to her to show their respect. Mew found some delicious berries and floated to the center of the garden. A Gallade approached her.

"A mew?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Gallade." she replied

"No no, humans come here! Two are coming right now!" Gallade said hurriedly

"Their not hunters or trainers though, are they?" Mew asked

"Please madame, it is for your safety. I beg of you, hide!" Gallade urged. Mew thought for a moment.

"Very well then." Mew said, flying off.

From a distance she watched them walk through the garden. Two humans, one female, one male. The girl had long blond hair, the male wore glasses. They were holding hands too. It was a bit cute to watch. Mew felt a slight shiver on her back.

"I was wondering when I'd find you." she said, turning to see Darkrai behind her. "I can't stay in one place for long, and I wanted to see you before I left." Darkrai's eye was looking elsewhere, his hands were behind his back. Finally he pulled forward a bouquet of orange and yellow flowers. Mew gasped and took them.

"They're beautiful. Celebi himself couldn't grow any lovelier flowers." Mew said. Darkrai floated closer and put a hand on her cheek.

"_Please return._" he said. Mew smiled and nodded her head.

"I will. I promise." she said, kissing him. She flew off, disappearing in the sun. Once she was out of sight, Darkrai disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
